Someone He Didn't Expect to See
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When Nick picks the kids up from school he sees someone that he absolutely did not expect to see! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Someone He Didn't Expect To See

"Mrs. Stokes, why isn't my grandma here?" A little girl named Ally asked Jackie after school.

"She's probably looking for a place to park kiddo, there are a lot of people and so parking can be hard."

Jackie had after school duty that day with her friend and teaching partner Lisa Masters.

Once a week each teacher would have after school duty, meaning they had to stay outside with all the kids that didn't have rides after school. If whoever was picking the kids up didn't show up within about ten minutes of school ending for the day the kids were taken down to the office to wait with the secretary as she called their parents. The kids didn't mind that at all, they loved the secretary.

Jackie looked around, only Ally and Jasmine and Houston remained.

"Mrs. Stokes, what happens if my grandma doesn't come?" Ally asked worriedly.

Ally was in Jackie's class, this was Ally's first year at the school, she had attended kindergarten at a different school and she didn't know what happens when you don't have a ride home.

"Well then I'll take you down to the office and you can wait with Mrs. Caldwell, or if you'd rather you can stay with me." Jackie assured her with a smile.

Ally smiled back relieved.

"But I bet your grandma will be here soon, she's never been late before."

"Guys can you go stand with your mom?" Lisa asked Jasmine and Houston as she led the two kids to Jackie.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." Lisa whispered to Jackie.

"Hi Ally." Jasmine said to the little girl.

Despite being in different classes the two little girls played together at recess and often sat together at lunch, they were good friends.

"Hi Jasmine." Ally answered.

"I wonder where your daddy is." Jackie said to Jasmine and Houston.

"He's late." Jasmine declared with obvious disdain in her voice.

Jackie laughed.

"Should we fire him?" Jackie asked her with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Jasmine said.

"Yeah? I don't think we should, it would be hard to replace him." Jackie told her little girl.

Jackie looked at her watch.

"Ok guys, let's go down to Mrs. Caldwell." Jackie said as she started leading the kids towards the school doors.

"Wait Mrs. Stokes, there is my grandma." Ally said as she pointed towards a woman walking towards them.

"Ok sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow." Jackie told her as she gave her a high five before Ally took off towards her grandmother.

"I'm sorry I'm late, there was a bad accident up the road so it took a while to get here." Ally's grandma explained apologetically.

"It's no problem." Jackie assured her with a smile.

"There's daddy." Jasmine exclaimed suddenly, apparently she had already forgotten she had wanted to fire him.

"I'm sorry guys, there was a car wreck and I couldn't get here." Nick told the two excited kids.

"CSI Stokes?" Ally's grandmother said suddenly.

Nick's eyes got wide, standing right next to him was Lady Heather….

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Heather." Nick said, being polite.

With one last smile Heather and Ally started towards their car.

"I'll see you guys when I get home." Jackie told the kids and Nick before she disappeared inside the school.

She wondered who the woman was and how she knew Nick but she had a lot to get done before she could go home so she decided to ask Nick about it when she got home later that night.

She went back into the school and immediately started cleaning up her classroom.

"Jackie." She heard so she turned around.

She was surprised to see Nick standing there in her classroom door.

"Nicky where are the kids?" She asked him.

"They are with Sarah. She's giving them a piece of candy and they are showing her what they did in school today. I told them to come down to your classroom when they were done." (The secretary Sarah Caldwell, not Sara Sidle.)

"Ok, but what are you doing here?" She asked confusedly.

Nick looked around, shut Jackie's classroom door, and then led Jackie to the corner of the room.

"That woman outside, the one that knew me. Do you know who that is?"

"Yeah, she's one of my student's grandmother's, she picks her up from school everyday and she's even a classroom helper sometimes." Jackie told him.

"Jacks, that's Lady Heather."

Jackie's eyes got wide.

"That's Lady Heather, _thee_ Lady Heather?" Jackie asked astonished.

"Yeah."

"Wow she seems so normal. She's a very loving grandmother, and Ally adores her. I thought she was a little young to be a grandmother but who am I to judge?"

"So her granddaughter is in your class?"

"Yeah."

"How does she behave?"

"She's a real sweetheart, she's very well behaved."

"Well if I were you I'd never get short with her, if you do her grandmother will come in and whip your ass, literally." Nick whispered to her with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on Jackie's classroom door. She turned around and saw Jasmine and Houston trying to get in. Jackie hurried to let them in.

"Hi mommy, look." Jasmine said as she held up a purple piece of candy.

"Mrs. Caldwell is so nice, isn't she?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine responded as she nodded vigorously.

"I got one too, but I ate it already." Houston said with a sheepish smile.

Jackie laughed.

Nick then took the kids home so Jackie could get some work done.

That night as they all had dinner together Nick and Jackie didn't know it but because of one sweet, innocent little girl their judgment as parents in each other's eyes would be tested.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night at home after school Jasmine had something to show Nick and Jackie, and she was super excited about it.

She hurriedly went to her backpack and pulled it out.

She gave an envelope to Jackie.

Jackie tore open the envelope and looked at what was inside.

"It's an invitation to Ally's birthday party." Jackie said managing a smile.

Nick's eyes got wide.

"Yeah I'm excited, she said it will be lots of fun, and she said that she is going to have chocolate cake." Jasmine said positively overjoyed.

"That's nice sweetheart, but for now it's time for your bath and then bedtime." Jackie told her.

Jasmine frowned but she didn't argue.

After all the kids had been put to bed Nick sat down on the couch next to Jackie.

"You do realize that there is no way Jasmine is going to that party right?" He asked Jackie.

"Oh come on Nicky, she's so excited, plus Jasmine is one of Ally's best friends, it'll break Ally's heart if Jasmine can't go."

"Look I know, and I have nothing against the little girl, it's not her fault her grandma is a complete loon but that doesn't mean I want Jazz exposed to Heather either."

"Honey it's a six year olds birthday party, I'm sure Heather won't chain the kids to a chair and whip them or something, besides it says on the invitations that parents are welcome to stay with their children during the party, I'll stay with Jasmine to make absolutely sure she is safe."

"Great, Heather can tie the adults up too." Nick said.

"Nicky, you are being ridiculous." Jackie said.

"The hell I am, look if you don't believe me about Heather call Catherine and ask her, she'll agree with me, I'm telling you Jacks, that bitch is five kinds of crazy."

"Well how are we going to tell Jazz she can't go?" Jackie asked, she knew Nick always had a hard time saying no to the kids.

"Let's just tell her that we are going out of town that weekend, that way she won't be too upset, and neither will Ally, you can even still buy Ally a present."

"I think we should let Jazz go, like I said, I'll stay with her, and if it gets even a little bit weird we'll come home, I promise. Do you honestly think I'd put Jazz in danger?" She asked him, with just a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Of course not knowingly, but you just don't know Heather, but if you think it's ok, I'll agree to it but only if you personally stay the entire time."

"I will." Jackie assured him.

"Ok, then she can go."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

The next weekend was the weekend of Ally's party and Jasmine was practically bouncing off the walls she was so excited.

They got to Heather's house just as the party was starting.

"Jasmine." Ally said happily as she went running at her the second she saw her.

"Hi Jazz, I'm so glad you could come." Heather told the little girl.

"Thank you, I'm happy too." The little girl replied before she dashed off with Ally to go join some other little girls that were playing.

"Hi Jackie, I'm so glad that Jasmine got to come, Ally wanted her too really bad but I didn't think CSI Stokes would let her, I know he's not my biggest fan."

"Well our jobs have nothing to do with our children, Ally and Jasmine are good friends and Jasmine was super excited about the party." Jackie said, not exactly knowing what to say, everything Heather said was true, Nick certainly wasn't her biggest fan.

To Jackie's relief Heather smiled at her.

"Ally loves you too you know? She comes home everyday going _Mrs. Stokes said this, or Mrs. Stokes did that, or Mrs. Stokes lost our worksheets again grandma._ She adores you, truly."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, she's a very sweet little girl, she's a teacher's dream, and I'm sure she's right when she says I lose their worksheets, I have a bad habit of that." Jackie admitted with a chuckle.

Heather laughed.

During the next couple hours all the little kids bounced in the bouncy house that Heather had rented, had a playful water balloon fight, had chocolate cake and ice cream, and then watched Ally open all of her presents.

All the kids were having so much fun they didn't want the party to end.

Pretty soon it was only Jasmine and Ally left at the party.

"Alright kiddo we better go." Jackie told her.

"Grandma can Jasmine and I play one board game before she leaves?" Ally asked.

"If Mrs. Stokes wants to stay that long it's fine by me." Heather replied.

Jasmine gave Jackie a hopeful look.

"Alright, go ahead." Jackie told her.

"Yay." Jasmine cheered before both of the little girls dashed up the stairs so they could go play.

"Would you like some coffee?" Heather asked.

"Please." Jackie answered.

Heather led Jackie into the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Jackie told the woman.

To Jackie all of this seemed kind of strange, she'd heard so many stories about _Lady Heather_ over the years but yet this woman seemed completely normal, very nice in fact and a wonderful grandma from what Jackie has seen and heard.

"So Ally went to a different school in kindergarten, why did she switch?" Jackie asked.

"Well she went to a private school and in all honesty it just got too expensive, and really she likes school much better this year, which I'm very happy about."

"That's good." Jackie said with a smile.

"Yeah, I was worried about her having to switch at first but now I'm so glad I made her. She's made so many good friends and like I said she loves you, she hasn't come home sad or upset one day, not even the day she fell down at recess and skinned her knee. That day she comes home and tells me about what happened and then she says _but it's ok grandma, Jasmine took me down to the office and Mrs. Caldwell gave me a band aid and then she gave both me and Jasmine candy._ I'm not exactly sure who Mrs. Caldwell is but Ally sure loves her, whoever she is."

Jackie laughed.

"That's the secretary, all the kids love her and they should, she's so nice to them."

"You said she doesn't come home sad or upset this year. Did she last year?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, she didn't really like school very much, her teacher was kind of mean."

"That's terrible, I can't imagine a teacher being mean to Ally, she's so well behaved."

"I think she was mean to all the kids, not just her."

"I hate teachers like that, I've had a couple in my day and I hope that I'm never mean, I never want to be the teacher that makes kids hate school."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Heather assured her.

"Thank you." Jackie said with a smile.

"Although I have to be honest with you, she was nervous to start school this year because she thought her teacher would be mean like last year."

"I bet she did, it's always bad when kids have mean teachers but I think if they get a mean one in kindergarten it's even worse because that is their first teacher so they just assume that all teachers are like that."

Heather shook her head in agreement.

"Oh and before I forget tell Ally thanks once again for agreeing to hold off bringing birthday treats until Monday, I always like to give kids their special day so I don't like to have two kids bring in treats on the same day. It was so nice of Ally to volunteer to wait until Monday. This month is a crazy month for birthdays in Ally's class, we have six of them, and Ally's and another little boy's just happened to fall on the same day."

"Oh sure, she didn't mind waiting, the only thing she cared about was whether the class was still going to sing her the special birthday song. I told her that if not she shouldn't worry about it because we would sing happy birthday to her at her party but she explained to me that the song isn't happy birthday, it's a special song. I asked her to sing it to me but she said she doesn't remember all the words yet because you haven't sang it much yet."

Jackie laughed.

"Tell her that I promise she will get the special song." Jackie told her.

"Alright, she'll be glad to hear it."

Just then both of the little girls came down the stairs.

"Are you finished with your game?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine answered.

"Ok then sweetie we should go. What do we tell Ally?" Jackie asked.

"Happy Birthday." Jasmine answered.

Jackie laughed.

"Yes, that too but you should tell her thank you for inviting you to her party."

"Thank you for letting me come, it was fun." Jasmine told her good friend.

"You're welcome, thank you for coming to my party, and thanks for the present." Ally answered.

"You're welcome." Jasmine responded.

"And what do you tell Mrs. Kessler?" Jackie asked Jasmine.

"Who's that mommy?" Jasmine asked.

"Ally's grandma." Jackie answered as she nodded at Heather.

"Thank you for the chocolate cake." Jasmine politely told the woman.

"No sweetheart you tell her thanks letting you come." Jackie corrected.

"Thank you for letting me come to the party and thank you for the chocolate cake." Jasmine said, giving Heather a huge grin as she did so.

Heather smiled at the small child.

Heather may have her differences with the young girl's father but there was no denying that she was absolutely adorable.

"You're welcome sweetheart, I'm so glad you could come." Heather said.

Jackie thanked Heather and then Ally wrapped Jackie in a hug before Jackie and Jasmine left the party.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?" Jackie asked as they drove home.

"Yeah." Jasmine responded happily.

"That's good, I'm so glad." Jackie told her sincerely.

Jackie was so happy that she'd talked Nick into letting Jasmine go to the party!

The End!


End file.
